


snapshots of a life

by reinacadeea



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Revised Version, ficlets from lj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinacadeea/pseuds/reinacadeea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three little ficlets, prompts: respect this, pirates and a drabble 'marriage lets you annoy one special person for life'</p>
            </blockquote>





	snapshots of a life

**Author's Note:**

> this was written almost four years ago, which is actually really astounding. i can't believe i've been in fandom longer than four years. 
> 
> enjoy

Respect? Respect this... Brad/Ray

 

It started when DADT was no longer law.

‘I ain’t respecting fags as my brothers…’

‘You think some queen wouldn’t want your ass? He’s going to want it so bad…’

‘You can’t even fucking shower with the motherfuckers…’

‘Fucking Obama, he should have stayed in Africa…’

The comments kept on coming.

Brad tries not to listen, but for a while it is everywhere, it is fucking mainstream. Even Reporter tries to get a comment out of him, but he would probably have had more luck with someone else. Some stands up to the most disrespectful ones, saying DADT was never the future, and that homosexuals had just as much right to get their asses blown off. It was either or. Brad usually just keeps his mouth shut.

‘What has got you constipated today?’ Ray asks over dinner, eyeing him thoughtfully. ‘You have been staring at your broccoli for half an hour. I mean I know you love the green stuff, but seriously, what is on your mind?’

Brad shrugs and picks at the broccoli in question with his fork. ‘Reporter called, asked me if I wanted to comment on the DADT issue.’

‘Ah,’ Ray says and leans back in his chair. ‘What did you say?’

‘I said: well, I have wanted to tell the world for years that I fuck guys. Put it on the front page, why don’t you?’ Brad says sarcastically. ‘What the fuck did you think I said?’

‘Knowing you, probably nothing,’ Ray says.

‘You would not be wrong.’

Ray stands up and Brad pushes back his chair to let Ray sit on his lap. Ray had not bothered with a shirt and all the tattoos stand out in the dimly lit sitting room. Brad reaches up to runs his hands through Ray’s hair and is given a loop-sided grin in return.

‘Would you lose respect for coming out,’ Ray says softly. ‘Definitely, but that does not change the fact that you invaded Iraq or that you are the Iceman or anyone thought you were… are the coolest motherfucker with the Recons. If they can’t respect that, then you respect this… I think you are the coolest person ever and I still believe that even after seeing you singing along to Cats.’

Sitting like they do, they are even height and it kind off all fits perfectly, so Brad smiles.

 

Brad/Ray, pirates

‘So, what atrocities are we watching today?’ Brad said and fell onto the couch heavily, landing half on top of Ray who was already sitting there. 

Ray smiled widely, showing off all his irregular teeth, and held up the DVD case that he picked up from the coffee table. ‘The awesome and completely hilarious Johnny Depp in Pi-rah-tees of Carr-rib-bean: Curse of the Black Pearl.’

Brad scoffed. ‘You have decided we are watching a pirate movie? In what world are pirate movies cool?’

Ray sighed the sigh of the long suffering. ‘It’s cool in a world where Johnny Depp the Awesome is in it… and I can tell from your dumb-footed look upon your pristine Viking features that you haven’t a fucking clue as to who Johnny Depp is.’

‘You’d be right,’ Brad said. ‘I find that there are things more important than actors. They are all pussies anyway.’ 

‘Pop culture is an important part of today’s world, Bradley,’ Ray said. ‘Just ask Reporter.’

‘Just put the fucking movie on, Ray.’

Ray sort of half-jumped, throwing himself on top of Brad and kissed his nose in an oddly domestic way before standing up and putting the movie on. Brad, meanwhile, watched the skinny jeans, or more specifically, what was under them and appreciated that even after being cooped-up together in a fucking Humvee during a war, Ray still found the time to be an annoying sister-fucking hick in Brad’s living room.

 

fin.  
(11-7-11)

 

\--  
Drabble prompt: marriage lets you annoy one special person for life. Brad/Ray  
\--

Something’s tickling his foot. Since Ray’s foot is sensitive as shit, he shoots awake and glares at Brad who is sitting cross-legged on edge of the bed.

‘What the fuck, Bradley?’ he says and lies back down on his stomach, facing away from the annoying pest.

Brad doesn’t say anything and his steady breathing slowly lulls Ray back to sleep… until a feather-like caress runs over the sole of his foot. 

Ray kicks towards the general direction of Brad, but his feet are promptly held down on the bed. Ray huffs and throws a pillow at Brad instead. 

Brad laughs, but gets up and leaves the bedroom. 

Ray steals his pillow and falls asleep quickly.


End file.
